1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing identifier-assigned content assigned an identifier and an ID management device for managing the identifier.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there has been rapid development in technology for communicating over a network such as the Internet. Opportunities are growing for consumers in general to exchange information on products over a network. In association with this, an advertisement model called an affiliate system is employed frequently. In an affiliate system, product information is posted on a blog, etc., a link to a site where the product can be purchased is established, and, when a viewer of the blog purchases the product via the link, an advertisement fee is paid to the manager of the blog.
In this advertisement model, one who posts product information is called an affiliator. In one variation of this advertisement model, an item in possession of an avatar provided in a virtual space (e.g., clothing worn by the avatar) is presented as a medium of advertisement so that the manager of the avatar is benefited as an affiliator (see patent document No. 1).
[Patent Document No. 1] JP 2008-217142
We have come to be aware of possibilities of providing a new distinctive edge to contents using the rapidly developing network communication technology. For example, building a system whereby a purchaser of an actual content, not content in a virtual space, can become an affiliator at the same time as purchasing the content will provide a potential purchaser with motivation to purchase the content.